User blog:SBCA/POBA 2K18. The Time is Now.
' The Time is Now.' '' Imagine this, won't you?'' '' '' The Bulldogs enter the arena, prepared for an intense smackdown with their championship rivals, the Tomahawks. All the suspense is built, barely any space for it within the jam-packed crowd inside the Golden Arena. As both teams take their respective sides of the hardwood court, immediately the verbal blitzkrieg begins. Coaches and officials, directing the team lightning quick with game plans, isolation plays, and man-to-man matchup recalls. Silence ensues inside the players' heads; they are focused solely on victory, nothing less. A striped-coated fish takes center court, and toss the sphere in question into the air. The Bulldogs, as though mesmerized, take all but a split second too long to gaze at the as though floating ball, for the relentless Tomahawks nearly bulldoze the Bulldogs. Destined for victory, the dynamic duo begin their play, Patrick Star drives toward the Bulldogs' basket, slowed by no opposer, dishes the ball out to Larry the Lobster and slams a breakaway jam to start the game. Engaged into the game, Larry finds the play all but enjoyable. Aggressive, yet patient, Larry watches as the ball is dribbled by Squidward. The timing's nothing but perfect and Larry dashes for the ball and exacts a steal, running down the court surrounding on all sides by his opposing cavalry. With ball dribbling, Larry is fixated, team members nowhere in sight. In a last ditch effort, imminently to be flanked, Larry tosses for a three, and is imploded by a quartet of Tomahawks. After a gasp, Kobe Bryant scouts the carnage of his team's MVP on the floor. Larry is down, but not out. In fact, his right eye is open, checking the accuracy of his shot. Kobe follows his line of vision, and turns his head just in time to see his team, still with no points, miss the three. The arena gasps in shock, and LeBron lets out a sigh of defeat. However, the officials conclude that a now limping Larry is injured, and there is no viable substition for him. Taking initiative, much to the dismay of Jeong and his team, the "Black Mamba" steps in with a fire, jersey and all. With ten seconds left on the clock, a vengeance-seeking group of Tomahawks stare angered at the Bulldogs, despite the prescene of their coach. The ball is thrown to SpongeBob, nervous of his next course of action. Quite obvious, it occurs to him. Victory! Victory is the next course! The yellow one snake-eyes the ball to Patrick, preceeding to beast through almost all of the Tomahawks! The crowd, on the edge of their seat starts the count-down. 7...6...5...! Patrick is blockaded by a makeshift wall of Tomahawks, and attempts a three-pointer. The ball is obviously not going to make it, and the team looks to lose this stand-off. However, unseen and untouched, Kobe Bryant grabs the ball mid-air, and smashes it into basket for a two. The arena's mammoth crowd lets out deafening cheers, as the game is tied at the end of regulation gameplay. It is time for overtime! Five minutes are placed on the clock, and Bryant stands ready for the referee to toss the ball. However, Clownfish stands in his way, and the two jock from position as the ball is tossed. How will the game end? You decide. ''POBA 2K18. The Time is Now. ''In stores September 19th. Category:Blog posts